Moonlight and Candles
by klainelover23
Summary: This was inspired by Neil Drake's Pink Moon. Be sure to listen to it while you read. First fanfic, enjoy!


**Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic ever, so I'm sorry if it isn't the greatest. This story was inspired by the song Pink Moon by Neil Drake, so be sure to listen to it while you read. Trust me, it's more effective ;D Enjoy!**

It was a warm, spring night. The two boys lay on Kurt's bed as they studied for their history finals coming up in a few weeks. It was pretty late but since it was Friday, they had all the time in the world to stay up. It was about ten minutes to midnight and the drapes were open, moonlight from outside spilling in

Even though Kurt was supposed to be studying, he couldn't help but glance over at Blaine, the slightly shorter and darker haired boy, after reading a few sentences now and then. Kurt watched carefully as Blaine's long eyelashes fluttered over those hazel eyes every time he blinked, or how his hair was slightly curlier than normal. He watched as his rough fingers, hardened from playing guitar all those years, flipped the textbook pages. Kurt took in the way Blaine sat cross legged on his dark-red comofrter, and saw a tiny smirk on the corner of his lips. He wondered what Blaine could be smiling at, it certainly couldn't be history homework. Who could smile over that?

The two boys had been best friends ever since they first met on the stair well that day when kurt pretended to be a dalton student when really he was spying for Mckinley. And ever since Kurt transfered to Dalton, he couldn't help but fall in love with Blaine more and more each day. Of course, Kurt knew he would never feel the same way, because every crush he had seemed to tumblr down on him. But Kurt was gay, Blaine was gay, and this was not a crush. this was love. But he could never say it outloud.

The light from Kurt's bright lamp sitting on his desk flickered, and Kurt's neck snapped up to look at it. After a few seconds, the lamp shut off by itself and the only sourse of light was the moon outside.

"What happened?" Blaine asked softly after a few seconds of darkeness.

"Power outage, I'm guessing," Kurt replied. "I'm not sure what happened. There isn't a storm or anything outside, so I don't know why the light would go out."

Kurt could hardly make out Blaine's handsome face in the dark, so he got up and started to open the drapes a little more.

"Wait," Blaine said, grabbing hold of Kurt's black T-shirt. Kurt's breath sliently hitched.

"Keep...keep the light out for a bit."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"It's nice," Blaine answered, still not letting go of Kurt.

"Isn't it? There's always so much light everywhere. Sometimes it's nice to have it dark."

"But Blaine, then we can't read our textbooks," Kurt stated.

"Well then, I say we take a break until the lights come back on."

"At least let me get like, a candle or something," Kurt said. He never did really like the dark, not now and not when he was little either. Not since his mother died, because the night his mother had passed away, there was a power outage and Kurt, still a young boy, ran to his father's room crying and screaming, telling him he missed his mother. That because she was gone, all the life and light had gone out too. Burt Hummel had tried to convince him that it was just his mother letting him know that she would always be watching over them, that it was her visiting. He said this as he clutched his son in his arms, quietly sobbing.

"Fine," Blaine said, releasing Kurt.

Kurt left his room and went into the cupboard by the beathrrom to look for a candle. All the lights were out, so Kurt was sure that it just wasn't his room that had lost electricity. His fingers found a small, green candle that hadn't been used yet in the dark. Kurt stopped for a minute and thought about this.

_Blaine, me, alone at home while Burt and Carole are over at a friends house for a dinner party, Finn over at Puck's house, The lights are out, candles, my bedroom..._

Kurt blushed like a tomato and shook his head. Why was he even thinking about that? He was a romance guy, but come on, this was his best friend. That's all they would ever be,

_Snap out of it Hummel! You're such a moron. He's your friend. He'll never like you the same way you like him._

Kurt returned and found Blaine sitting on his bed in the darkness. Kurt sat next to him as he tried to light the candle. But the match he was using wouldn't catch fire. Kurt sighed, clearly annoyed.

Blaine chuckled as he watched Kurt's face light up with red blush from frustration, as it was clearly visible even in the dark. What a dive he was, sometimes dramatic and bitchy, but moral, generous and...oh so cute.

"Here," Blaine said. "My mom and I used to light candles alot when I was little. I really enjoyed watching the flames, they're cool, aren't they? Here, let me..."

Kurt stared as Blaine grabbed his hand. They lit the match together as Blaine guided Kurt. Both their hand were so warm, and even though they were slightly touching, Kurt's heart lept up and his breath got a little faster. He hoped Blaine didn't hear.

Blaine ignited the candle as a tiny flame appeared betwee the two boys' faces. If it weren't for the candle being held in Blaine's palm, their noses could have been touching. Blaine caught Kurt's eyes with his own. He stared into them, fascinated by the color of light blue and green, whch were now glowing from the orange flame flickering between their faces. Blaine could have looked deepy into those eyes, the eyes he thought were beautiful since day one. Then, he looked at Kurt's cute nos, then his not too big and not too small lips, a little plump and pale pink. Does he know I love him? Blaine thought. Blaine tried to desperately tell the boy in front of him that he wanted him and only him without using words. Blaine swallowed, and Kurt looked away, trying not to get too close. He might not be able to control himself.

"Uhm," Kurt stuttered, "I'm getting more."

"More what?" asked Blaine, breaking away from the deep eye contact.

"Candles. More candles. It's too dark."

Embarassed, Kurt leapt of the bed and he was almost out the door when he could feel Blaine's warm hand on his shoulder. Blaine turned him around and he decided.

_I'm going to tell him now. Now is perfect. I love Kurt Hummel and if I don't tell him now, I might never get too. Just get it out Blaine. You're a warbler. You're lead of them all. You're a fantastic student. You're a dapper kid. If you can do all those things, you can tell him you love him. Just do it._

The air was warm because the light, spring breeze was drafting through the window. The moon from outside shined brighter than the candle, making Kurt's pale face shine, his eyes almost clear white. Blaine had never seen anything more beautiful.

Blaine slid a hand onto Kurt's slender waist and put his other hand on one of his shoulder blades. Kurt looked at him with confused, surprised and wide eyes. Blaine's heart was beating fast, like he had just ran a marathon. Blaine blinked a few times, then slightly smiled. Kurt's wrists were placed limply on Blaine's chest.

Kurt opened his mouth. "Blaine, what are yo-"

"You're beautiful," Blaine whsipered into Kurt's ear. "Especially in the moonlight."

Kurt's lips trembled. Was he seriously hearing this? Their bodied sawyed very slightly agaist each other's. Blaine took one hand off of Kurt's shoulder blades and placed it on his soft cheek. Kurt made a tiny noise from his mouth that was barely audible, but Blaine could hear it and it counded like a very nervous and excited squeak that escaped those lovely lips of his. Blaine smiled. His thumb lightly traced over Kurt's lower lips while his other finger's remained on his cheek.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, barely able to speak with volume.

"Shhh," Blaine whispered. He closed his eyes and stroked his thumb across Kurt's waist. It felt great, and Kurt shuddered at the touch.

"Just...let me hold you," Blaine said, openeing his eyes again. "Is that okay?"

All Kurt could do was nod. He was being held. By Blaine. Blaine.

Blaine gently removed his hands off of Kurt and attached them to his face, cradling his soft cheeks and jaw in his warm palms. Kurt nealy fainted.

"I know we've been frineds for so long," Blaine spoke, making sure Kurt took in every line he was saying. "But, I don't know if I can do this anymo-"

"Being my friend?" Kurt asked, suddenly terrified, thinking Blaine was going to abandon him out of nowhere.

Blaine nodded, and Kurt looked down.

"I don't want to be your friend anymore Kurt. I want to be more."

And then, Kurt's head snapped up so fast that it almost hurt his neck. He did NOT just hear that. Blaine snickered soflty at the adorable look on Kurt's face.

"Did you know that, Kurt? Did you know that I've loved you since like, forever? I never loved Jermiah. I guess...I guess I was just lonely and he was the only other gay guy I knew. I had feelings for you then, that valentine's day, but I didn't want to wreck our friendship. I'm so sorry if I hurt you, but Kurt, I love you. I really love you, so much, and I know you might not feel the same way after what I did, but-"

And then Kurt was sliencing Blaine by gently crushing his lips to Blaine's. They were so soft, so warm, and he drunk in all he could. Kurt didn't feel Blaine kiss back, and that's when he took his hands off Blaine's chest and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I-"

But then, Blaine was kissing Kurt back, a little more passionately than before. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt shut his eyes and his hands found Blaine's shoulder's.

"I love you," Blaine whispered onto Kurt's lips. Kurt drew in a shaky breath.

"Say it again," Kurt whispered back, not knowing where this demanding courage had come from. All he wanted was to hear Blaine's voice say those three words again like he had imagined it in his dreams. "Please."

"I love you Kurt Hummel, more than anything I have ever loved before. I want to be with you, now and always, until you get sick of me, because I'm not going to be the one leaving. If you let me be with you, I promise I will stay loyal and never let anyone hurt you. You are amazing, beautiful inside and out, and I love you."

A silent tear slid down Kurt's pale ceek and he whsipered back, "I love you too, Blaine. I always have."

Blaine moved his hands lower so that they were on the lighter-haired boy's hips.

"...Be with me?" Blaine asked, hopeful, giving Kurt giant, hazel puppy eyes.

Kurt laughed. "Yes."

And then they were kissing again. Slowly, full of passion, both of them rocking slowly like in movies. hey were both breathing heavily, but not too heavily to be embarassing.

Kurt felt Blaine's hand gently grab a hold of Kurt's thigh, trying to lift it up, and Kurt understood immediantly. He slowly wrapped that one leg around Blaine, so that he was standing on one. Kurt almost lost balance, but surprisingly, Blaine caught him and swug him around so that Kurt was in his arms like a small child, or a bride. He looked up at Blaine with shock, but he was mostly still shocked that he had just kissed Blaine. His eyes were wide, but his eyes lids were heavy, still in awe of exploring Blaine's lips.

Blaine looked down at Kurt and noticed how vulnerable, how attractive he really was. He looked so small and desperate with love in his arms. Kurt's fingernails were curled into Blaine's shirt and Blaine held his small, and surprislingly light body in his arms.

"Hello, come here often?" Blaine said in a funny voice. Kurt laughed nervously.

"You're so corny," Kurt said, and Blaine squeezed Kurt's legs and back closer to his chest.

As he walked to the bed with Kurt in his arms, he attached their lips gently together again. He lay Kurt on the soft comforter and looked down on the small boy, his breath heavy. Blaine hovered over his body and his arms were on either side of Kurt's body, forming a cage. Not that Kurt wanted to escape, anyways.

Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's soft neck and they brought their lips together again. Never in his life would he thought he would get to be doing this. There was almost no light, just the white moon and the orange flame, and really all Kurt could do was feel. Fell the pleasure jolting into his body like a drug. He never wanted to let go. Their lips made tiny smaking noises when they were suctioned together, pulling apart and meeting again. The were driving Kurt insane.

Kurt felt Blaine's lips curl up into a smile while they were kissing. He gently lay all his weight onto Kurt's torso, but made sure not to crush him.

"I'm so glad I met you on those stairs that day," Blaine whispered.

Kurt laughed. "Best decision I ever made, if you ask me."

Blaine chuckled as he lowered his lips to Kurt's collarbone poking out from his shirt. He arched his back so that he could feel every inch of Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's thigh again as he rolled over on the blanket multiple times, so that Kurt was resting himeslf on Blaine's chest. They kissed so slowly, so full of love and want and desire, never wanting to break away. They continued to touch, stroke, kiss, and roll, but they never had sex. They did not get naked. This was a moment only for them, they connected like they never thought they would. That's not what first kisses and love's are supposed to be. Not having sex the first night they kissed. It was romantic, special, full of promise.

They rolled onto their sides so that they were looking at each other in the moonlight. They were smiling at each other like complete idiots, but they didn't care. They didn't care if the whole world scolded them for both being boys, all that mattered was the Kurt was in Blaine's arms. A tear slid down Kurt's face, but a tear of happiness, and Blaine whiped it away.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked, rubbing circles into Kurt's back. As he did this, he gently kissed Kurt's neck, not wildly, but like his lips were brushing over his skin like a soft breeze.

Kurt nodded against Blaine. "I'm more than alright. I'll never regret what we did, Blaine. I love you. Thanks for tonight. For everything. Mmm."

"Cool," Blaine said, smiling. "I love you."

They both fell asleep like that, tangled up in each other. Both happy, both deeply in love. Would they ever know what caused the light to shut out? Probably not. But all Blaine knew that was when he woke up early the next day to find Kurt snuggled in his arms, he didn't care what caused the blackout. He was happy that it did. He wanted to sing a victory song.

He just looked at Kurt, still sleeping, and thought, _Mine._


End file.
